Blood and Bronze
by coffee4eva
Summary: Lilka is a runaway avian. Tired of the war and of the fighting, she's decided to leave it behind. Until a battle makes her return to her society, and into the arms of the serpent Zane Cobriana?
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a couple of stories that involved OCXZane and I decided to make my own. I in no way shape or form own this series, only the main character Lilka. And I'm sorry if I stole the story idea from anyone, actually I thought this up before I even went on the site, and while I was reading the books this came to me.**

_I am Lilka Shardae, daughter of the Tuuli Thea, Nacola and her alasdair, Curtis. I have runaway, and hope to stay a runaway, at least until this dreadful war has ended._

I had seen hundreds of serpiente and avians fighting in a field in the horrible dream. I had walked through the fighting, swords and other foreign weapons glancing off me, as if I were made of nothing. I didn't know where I was going, it was almost as if instinct were leading me to the place it intended me to be. And then I saw him. A dying serpent, though I could easily tell that it wasn't just a common soldier.

Gregory Cobriana. Black hair as dark as the scales he could grow was caked with the mud made from dirt and blood, it fell into his face as he gasped for breath. There as a wound on his stomach, bleeding heavily, looking deep enough to force any hope of saving him away. And he was alone.

The red garnet eyes that were a trademark among the Cobras were looking around for someone to help him, or even just notice that their fallen prince was quickly leaving this world. The invisible thing leading me to him made me hurry, as if I was going to be too late. But as fast as I ran, the image of the cobra got blurrier and farther away. I stretched out a arm to him, desperate to help.

A bird cawed overhead of my camp, awakening me from my slumber. I shot up, my hand on my sweating brow, and a hand over my beating heart. Relief washed over me as I realized I was free from the nightmare I'd been in. The blood and gore were gone from my vision as I looked around the small embankment that I'd made into a make-shift camp. It was dawn, and the orange sky overhead betrayed the fact that the morning was young. Meaning I had time to get going before the troops set in. I drove the images that I had in my mind away. I'd seen the thing I was running away from, battle.

I got out of the hammock and began untying the ends of it from the trees supporting it. The fire from the night before was already white ashes in the fire pit I'd built. The bones from my kill were gone, most likely stolen by the many predators of the forest around me. It didn't matter to me, I could always find more prey.

I folded my hammock and packed it into the leather bag I had, also putting my knife, soft pillow, and finally my journel in it. Slinging the pack on my back, I finally went over to the river and took a quick drink. In it's rippling water's, I saw my own image.

A tall, skinny, yet well formed girl looked back at me. But she looked wild. And I knew I felt wild now, with the trees by my side and the wind in my hair. Fierce liquid gold eyes looked back at me, while my bronze hair that was darker in the unlight world of the forest, was dirty and went everywhere. She was in a brown wool shirt with a pair of dark brown slacks. Brown leather boot with rabbit fur lining decorated her feet while a pair of thick leather gloves fit her hands. I shook my head and leaned over to take a drink of water from my cupped hands. It was then that a arrow decided to fly next to my face, nearly piercing my head as it went it's course.

I jumped a mile away from the weapon embedded in the ground and frantically searched the trees next to me. A flash of movement to my right and a avian warrior came at me, sword unsheathed, and tawny eyes burning with determination. I smiled, showing as much teeth as I could, and dunked his blows, while inserting my hand into my backpack. I found my knife and drew it, catching his heavy blade against my flimsy looking sheet of metal. However I knew it wouldn't break. It had a charm weaved into the metal, making in indestructable. I'd recieved it from a friend before my departure from the avain society. This avian was thin, but well muscled and looked like he could take someone on. But I had a large soldier's background against him.

"Nice to meet you and you are?", I small-chatted, grabbing his blade with my leather gloved hand and thrusting him away. He grunted, but I was stronger than him, and his hands slipped of his weapon as he fell to the ground. Even a member of the Flight couldn't take me on, let alone this small avian warrior. Though he had friends that were most likely coming through the trees to our location. I glared down at the fallen soldier, who's own blade was now in my hands. I glanced down at the embelm on the sheath and nearly gasped.

He was a member of the Flight. A guard for the Lady herself even. I nearly gave myself a stroke not laughing. What was the Guard of the royal Tuuli Thea coming to if it couldn't even battle a runaway like me? Finally with a straight face I turned back to him.

"You might want to practice a little more if you want to capture a foe such as I", I said, much like a teacher would, I threw him his sword and he caught it. The much practiced reserve that I knew he had made it's appearence as he kept a firm look on his face, despite my words and my action.

"We are only serving our Lady, and her word was for you to be brought in Lilka", he spoke my name gravely and stayed on the ground, knowing his words could be a weapon. I snorted.

"As if I want to go back to that emotionless flock of bird-brains", I paused, conversing with him was limiting the time I had to escape the unknown impending ambush of ravens, crows, and perhaps even some hawks. I smirked down at him, waving a farewell.

I let my Demi-wings slid out of the openings in my wool shirt, "Let your comrades know that they'll never capture me". I smiled sweetly down at him before taking off, dodging tree limbs as I shot upward. I saw the man's face turn to shock as he saw my golden hawk wings. I laughed as I turned my face upward as I broke through the final level of the forest's canopy and into open air, shifting into my full hawk form as I did. Dark brown feathers made up my body as golden contour feathers stretched out from my wings and tail. My vision turned sharp and lines became more pronounced, details coming more into focus. Talons were curled against my belly as I stroked my wings in the air. This was freedom.

I went up as far as I could go, to escape any possible enemy I had up there.

I'd been right, a barrade of guards and soldiers were up there, but they weren't waiting for me. They were over a field and looked preoccupied, too busy to notice a hawk in their midst. I flew high enough that I didn't catch their eyes, but low enough I could see what was going on in the open place. And rolled my eyes as I caught a glance of the field.

It was a battle, something I tried to avoid in my path of evading the avian guards, but unfortunetely got caught in them a lot. This one was once again one between serpiente and avians.

Multicolored armor and different shades of browns showed me which opponents were which. It looked like it was a even battle, both sides looked about the same size and they were holding up well against each other. I looked to the sides of the fields and saw the lines of the wounded or perished. I cringed at the shouts and screams that drifted up to my height.

This was why I avoided battle, I hated death. Especially unneeded deaths like these were.

Long ago the avian and serpiente war began, for good reason. But now in the present, hundreds of years into the future, there was no need for this war. Both sides were now only fighting to avenge the many dead, actually forgetting the real reason why the war had even began.

Brought up as a small avian girl, I'd been taught that all snakes were untrustworthy and would put a knife in your back faster than you could blink. My alasdair, Demien, had protected me until his untimely death while defending the Keep during a serpiente siege. I'd held him until his eyes had finally lost their flare of life and his heart finally stopped it's endless beating. That had been the end of the war for me. No longer would I just sit in that tower and let soldiers go out to their deaths.

But I couldn't just go over to the Cobriana palace and ask for their forgiveness for the deaths of millions of their people, especially not without the word of Lady Nacola. So instead I ran away.

Two years have past since I was the child that flew away with a small pack of supplies. Two years since I've seen my own mother, and since she has seen her only daughter left. Yes I was the last Shardae child in line for the title of the Tuuli Thea.

I'd gotten the news a few months before the present day that my only sibling left, Xavier Shardae, had died in battle. That hadn't made me go back to the Keep and stand as my mother's heir however. I would never go back of my own free will.

Through the two years, I'd spent one of them with the wolf packs and in Mistiri lands, and learned the comfort of anther being's presence and emotions, which were something the avian society shunned. Now, feeling so free and open, I saw my own people as my cage. I'd have to be chained and have my wings clipped before I went back to those cold people.

A shriek made my mind come out of my thougts and I looked down into the mass of people to find the source. There were too many people though, and I could hardly make out a single person. This was now the choice I had, go down and help heal people, or leave and find another place to hide for a day or so. there were some points to just flying away, I wouldn't have the risk of being seen and captured. But then again, I could just tye my golden hair back and change fully into a human. It would be hard to hide my eyes, but I just wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Plus I could save some people from dying. Taking a deep breath, I chose to go down and at least try to help some people. I wasn't a part of the war, but that didn't stop me from wanting to help a innocent man or woman from dying.

I dove down, out of the sight of the guarding ravens and crows, and landed in the trees, a few yards from the fighting. I made my wings disappear and pulled my hair back with a piece of torn cloth from my shirt. I pulled out my knife and started for the line of the dead and dying people, wanting to avoid any confrontation with a serpent or my own kind. A few men and women looked at me and deemed me non-threatening before going back to fighting, though the serpents stared a me a little more than a comforting feeling wanted. I kept my eyes low until I suddenly had a feeling that I should look up. It was then that I recognized where I was, my surroundings were just like my dream. And as I turned to my right, I saw a familiar pair of red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was, just like in my nightmare. The dark hair, slicked with blood, and his face, a grimace of pain. The same pull I had felt was there too. Serpents were supposed to be the enemy of my people, it was usually trained into our blood when we're childrent to hate them. Yet as I looked upon him, all hate disappeared. He wasn't the enemy, not in the state he was in. I started walking to him before going in a full-out run. The wave of the smell of blood washed over me as I went further into the battlegound, making me gag. There were people falling from the sky, it seems that the serpents had noticed the bunch of avians that had been flying above them, it was a good thing I'd decided to land instead of just gliding up there. Fires were breaking out, someone had opened a few oil barrels and set fire to them, hoping to burn off a few soldiers, whether they were avian or serpiente I didn't know.

I reached him and his blood red eyes looked up in surprise, he hadn't expected someone to actually notice him in the chaos that was going on. His hands were over the wound. It was exactly as it had been in the dream, it was a stomach gash, and it was bleeding quickly. The gash went from his hip to his breast, completely slicing his torso. There was nothing I could do, I hadn't a needle and thread with me, and the amount of blood he already had lost made any help useless. I straightened up and looked around desperately, searching for a serpent or someone who knew him. There was no one in sight, only the color of pale skin and unmoving limbs. I turned back to him, helpless.

I would've drawn my blade and killed him, giving him a peaceful death instead of the painful and agonizing death he had before him. But I'd learned about the serpents belief in mercy killings, a thing that would dishonor the soldiers name. And so, with no way to help him, I looked down at the cobra, fully catching his gaze and knelt down next to him. Staring into a cobra's eyes was said to be a dangerous thing, they were supposed to hypnotize you. There was even a story about a man killing himself after catching the garnet gaze of a Cobriana. I saw no danger in his eyes though, just pain and a want to live. He saw my golden eyes and gasped before flinching from the pain. I reached a hand out to smooth his hair back his hair and saw his pained eyes soften and for tears to welt up in the corners.

"Thank you", he whispered shakily, before one of his hands reached out to grasp mine. His hand was warm, despite his pale skin, and I held on to his as a comfort as he continued to endure his pain. The fights around us stayed away to my surprise, as if they knew that we were now neutral in this battle, neither friend nor foe. As I sat there with him, keeping him company for his last moments in this world. The young morning sky turned to a bright blue afternoon, a miserable sky for battle. Gregory Cobriana's breaths had started to become shallow and the hand that held onto my own hand was starting to get cold. I sat there until his last breath whispered out and his bright red eyes turned to the dull color of rust. The second to last male child to the Cobriana throne was dead.

I took my hand from his lifeless one and looked down at him, sorrow deep in my heart.

I didn't weep though, as much as I hated to say it, his soul was in a better place. Better than this place of death and pointless war. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead whispering a prayer for him to depart into the otherworld saftely. Now it was time for me to leave, though by the looks of the people around me, they weren't going to let me just push through the crowd of fighters.

I stood up, ready to take on anything that would come at me, now that I had done my duty and stayed with the fallen prince, I expected the soldiers to notice the dead body next to me and fight me. The first one to realize that I was a avian, though I kept my golden eyes down, was a serpent. He cut down the crow he'd been fighting and his attention directed to me, glancing at my brown apparell, and my tied back bronze hair, which was now almost free of it's bond. His red hair betrayed him as a red mamba and he came at me, sword wielding and fangs bared. Reddish scales were covering the knuckles of his hands and some of his neck.

I pulled out my charmed knife and let him take the first strike, a swing to my legs. I jumped over the blade and slashed down, giving him a gash across his collarbone. He took another swipe, this time at my chest, which I dunked under and reached a hand back to swipe at the back of his thighs, cutting his hamstrings and making him fall over onto his knees. I heard him curse me as I walked by him.

Other serpents came at me, ready to kill but I disarmed them with painful, but not deadly wounds. The avians who came into my path to get out of the battlefield merely looked at me, confirmed me as one of theirs and looked for the next serpent to battle. Yes it was chaos, but it did have some kind of an order. I was almost out of the field, a trail of bloodied serpents behind me when I heard my name call over the sounds of the fight.

"Lilka!", I froze at my name and turned quickly to see that it was a senior member of the Flight, probably someone who'd baby-sitted me when I was a nestling. Now he seemed to recognize me and was running to catch up to where I was, pushing the people who came up to him with their weapons out away from him. Immediately I turned and started running for my sanctuary of the trees. If could get there, then I was free in the dark confines of the forest, there was no way they could find me in there.

I certainly didn't want to change into a hawk, the bodies of avians were stilling falling, turning into their human forms at the last second of their collision to the ground. The man who'd called my names was still yelling for me to stop and for someone to grab me. I ignored his shouts and focused my legs on running as fast as I could. All of a sudden I had four men in front of me. Three of them crows, the other one a raven, all of them with their swords raised, ready to fight me if I tried to get past them. I skidded to a halt in front of them and turned around to start running in the opposite direction when the man who'd started this damn mess appeared, with his arms crossed and his face stern.

"There's no place to run Princess Lilka", he told me, not smugly, but as if it were a compliment. The combat around us stayed away from our group, the serpents were wary of taking on such a large group at once, and the avians understood that something important was going on. Yea, my capture.

"I will not go with you", I growled, malice defiantly in my voice. The man's face turned to one of impatience. His hair was dark and his eyes were such a dark brown that they were almost black, his face was lined with years of weariness. That's when I remembered. He was a guard of my mother's, the Captain in fact. Gerard was his name I believe, a crow, and a good friend of my mother's.

"It's your duty, do you know how distraught your mother was when she discovered your absence", Gerard asked patiently, though his tone was controlled. I snorted.

"As if, she wouldn't shed a tear if I was dead", I baited him, this was beginning to be fun, just trying to crack through the wall of emotionless concrete. Gerard stayed calm however.

"You would not know I suppose, you weren't there when Xavier was brought home", he told me morbidly. That made me flinch, I had loved my brother, but his choice in going into battle was his own fault. But that would've made him a coward, my brother was anything but cowardly, he would've done anything to prove himself to his people. And that price was his life, ended by the arrow of a serpent. I shook my head.

"There's still no way I'm going back, nothing you can say will change my mind", I said firmly and stonily. I crossed my arms to prove my point and he sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but Yvon", he gestured behind me and suddenly a hand was over my mouth and eyes before I could even turn around. A cloth was in the hand and the smell coming off it was sour, almost like the smell of rotting fruit. I fought, struggling to kick the person who was holding my face to the disgusting odor. But I found that I soon lost control of my limbs, which were limp at my side. Soon my head felt fuzzy, I could hardly think. What was going on? Where was I?

The last thought I had was what would happen when I woke up?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter and to Nightshade07, her name mean's 'warrior maiden', and thank you for being the first person to review! :)**

Coolness. Something moist and cold was against my forehead. Slowly I regained the feeling of my body and felt that I was lying on my back. The surface under me was soft and my head was on a fluffy pile of something. Unconsciously I lifted my arm to rub my temples, and I found it bound by something on my wrist. My eyes shot open and right to my hand.

I was on a wooden framed bed, my clothes had been changed to a pair of soft pants and a white shirt. On my right hand was a rope, long enough for me to turn over, but now where near long enough to get out of the bed. It was tied to the bed post and it was heavy on my arm. I started tugging to test it's strength and found it of a high quality. The rope was actually cutting into my wrist, making it impossible to just slip it off.

The cool thing I had felt was a damp cloth that had been placed on my forehead. I snatched it off and twisted the piece of fabric in my fingers, my anger was rising at being captured and held like this. I threw the cloth behind me and kept up my fight against the rope, trying to get it loose or even fray it a little. After a while, my hands red and raw from the texture of the rope, I gave up and just sat at the side of my bed. The room I had recognized as my own from the two years before. It's stone walls provided me a bit of relief, at least they did not hold me in the dungeons that were held under the Keep. I looked around the familiar room, memories floating through my mind as I gazed at it.

My wooden chest was still at the end of my bed, and the same deep red tapestry was hanging by the side of my window for cold nights. And on top of my dresser was the painting I had done of the sunset, though I had painted it years ago, the colors were still vibrant. I was home, but if felt like it was a false sense of comfort. Almost like I had been put in here to calm me down, which just increased my feeling of desperation. I wanted freedom, I wanted my domain of the trees of the forests, the feeling of dirt under my boots and clouds over my head. This place was like a soft down mattress, though it was on top of me and slowly suffocating the life out of me.

I took a deep breath to steady my thoughts. Someone should have checked on me by now, I had been awake for around two hours now, surely they were keeping better watch over me? As if someone had read my mind, a person came through the door. My eyes narrowed and my lips curled at the sight of my mother, Lady Nacola herself. She looked upon me with a happy yet tired gaze. I returned it with a heated look.

"Lilka, it's been a while since I have seen you", she spoke, if she were nervous, she did not show it, "You have no idea how distraught I was when I heard you had left us". I laughed, out loud and in her face, making her break her focus and show surprise. Her gaping mouth opened several times to respond to my outburst, but no words came out, so I continued my laughing.

"As if you cared about me mother, you were probably more preoccupied with battle plans", I accused her, still giggling, "You always were, that is why you assigned so many people to watch and entertain us", I reminded her. She showed the tiniest bit of a flinch before speaking again.

"I did what I had to, I see you have changed your temperament since the last time I saw you", I nodded, smiling proudly. She sighed, a hand raised to press against her eyes.

"The point is that you are here now, and I can no longer worry about my heir in case of my death", she told me, almost like it was an order for me to stay here. Immediately my resistance to any form of command leaped up. I frowned at her and attempted to burn a hole through her eyes.

"You may have me now, but I will escape this place, unless you intend to tie me up for the rest of my life", my eyes narrowed, she wouldn't dare cage a bird like that. Even in criminal cases, the worst penalty would be for the person to have his or her wings clipped and to be in a dungeon cell for the rest of their existence. Never to feel air rushing through every feather of your body or to loose the sensation of suddenly taking off was a fate worse than death in avian life.

My mother's face turned grave at my words, but she nodded, "If that is what it takes to make you stay here in our lands and under my supervision, then so be it", my stomach sank. She was serious, that was for sure. I bit my lip to not call her the vile names I was thinking of, instead I decided to start bargaining with her.

"And if I do decide to stay here, what exactly do you have planned for me?", I asked, gritting my teeth. My mother's face once again showed surprise, though this time she started shaking her head.

"Why nothing, I just wanted you here", she replied, a small smile playing on her face. I didn't believe it.

"And so you just wanted me to stay here and breath while a war was going on, no other plans than that?", I scoffed. My mother shook her head again. Then she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"You may think that we all want this war to end, but there's no way to stop it unless the Cobriana family falls", she stated somberly. I felt bile at my throat, remembering Gregory Cobriana dying next to me, his hand still in mine. If only my mother had felt that, then she might have seen why war was so unneeded.

We feel into a awkward silence, each of us just staring at the other, trying to read the other's thoughts perhaps. My mother hadn't changed much in the two years of my absence, though it seems she acquired more lines around her eyes. Maybe they were from my brother's death, or maybe my leaving, but it was no matter now, the past could not be changed. She startled me when she was the first to speak.

"So you shall stay here?", she asked warily. I nodded, though lying, as soon as I got the chance I was out of here.

"I will make sure the Flight's aware of you, and they'll make sure you stay here", I opened my mouth to protest about having guards, but she shushed me with a raised hand, "It's either that, or you will have a rope around your wrists at all times". I held in a growl and lowered my head to show her I understood. She nodded and got up, her back straight and her head high.

"Good night Lilka, welcome back", she smiled before walking out. As soon as she was out, in came a sparrow. Long reddish brown hair tied up in a bun and kind topaz eyes, wearing an apron, she seemed to be nice. In her hands was half a loaf of wheat bread and a bowl of what looked like pea soup. I detested the soup, I'd never had any meat during childhood and once out on my own, I had it nearly every day. It had been a custom after a grandmother of mine banned the stuff, to never eat meant, only fruit, dairy, and vegetables. Going back to nothing but plant matter and milk wasn't going to be a happy transition.

"Hello there miss, the Lady asked me to bring this up to you", she set the food down on the oak table by my bed and reached into her apron and fished out a knife. I scooted down the bed from her at the sight of the blade. She, oblivious to my motions, went over and cut the rope attaching me to my bed and grabbed my wrist to cut the excess rope from my arm.

"There now, you can not enjoy the food being tied up like that", she smiled at me before heading to the door, "If you need anything miss, just call for me". She walked out and all of a sudden her head shot back in.

"By the way, my name is Beatrice", she added and then left for the final time. My eyes were still wide from how perky and happy she was. I shook my head, got up, and went over to the food. Taking a bit of the bread I sighed. I was home, and if my mother was as true to her word as I knew she was, I was going to be here for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks have passed since my capture and return to the Keep. Most of the time I stayed in my room, reading books I found at the library. Beatrice seemed to be the only person who wanted to talk to me. It appears that the Flight leader's, the commander Karashan in particular have been shunned me during my absence, it was against honor to run away during a war. This just frustrated me, and I'd argued about it to Beatrice, but she had just shaken her head.

The guards my mother had assigned to me was a crow, the captian of the Flight himself, Andreios and a familiar raven who I found out was Karl. He'd been a few years older than me and we had used to spar before I had run away. The first time we saw each other he had greeted me warmly and despite my attempts to remain angry at having guards, I had smiled back at him. Now we were just like old friends, and he had started taking me down to the training grounds so we could continue to spar.

Currently we were down there and I was actually winning in the fight. Being in a few battles and having to hunt for my own, I'd been able to keep up my strength and had learned a thing or two from my experiences. Karl, meanwhile was struggling to keep up, having to take a breath every few fights.

"Damn Lilka, you could easily guard yourself", he panted at one such moment. Andreios was watching us with one dark colored eye. He'd been wary of talking to me for some reason and prefered to stay silent when it was his shift to watch over me. The crow was definitely hard to get along with.

"You'd think after so many years of training, you'd be able to take me down", I teased, taking a soldier stance as I watched him go over and take a drink from a deerskin bag he had with him. Suddenly a small messenger sparrow landed next to me and Karl, a determined look on her face as she took a soldier's stance like mine.

"Lady Lilka", she began and I stopped her.

"Please just call me Lilka", I said kindly and motioned her to continue. She took the order with raised eyebrows.

"Um, your mother would like you to join her in the courtyard, she says that it is an urgent matter", the sparrow finished, looking at me for what to do next. I was wondering what could my mother possibly want with me. I nodded a thanks to the sparrow and told her that I was on my way. Karl and Andreios were right behind me as I started walking briskly to the courtyard.

"Do you two have any idea what is going on?", I asked them. Both shook their heads, though they looked uncomfortable. And that's when I felt it. A cold presence in the Keep, different from the warm presences of avians. There was a serpent in our midst. I sped up to get to the courtyard, this really must have been important if there was a serpiente in the Keep.

There were guards at every door as I walked in, and there was good reason to. Even if I couldn't feel the coldness running off her, I would have recognized the traits. Irene Cobriana was sitting on the ground, cross-legged and smiling politely up at my mother. Nacola Shardae was standing above the dreaded visitor, looking like a statue of gold as she looked down with distaste at the snake.

Irene with her ebony hair and white skin looked out of place. Her red eyes were calm and collected, though still looked like those of a demon, nothing like the rustic color of Gregory Cobriana's. Then again he was half-dead, Irene looked alive and well. Dressed in a silky black dress with a white emblem embroidered into the bodice, she was regal. On her left hand, which was resting on her right one, had the tell-tale onyx signet ring, showing her royalty of a Cobriana.

My mother must have noticed the shift in the guards, or perhaps she just heard our approach, but she gestured for me to come and stand by her. I did so, trying to clean myself up as I did. Despite my prowess, I still had a few bruises from the sparring, and my hair was out of place. As soon as I had been here, Beatrice had made it her duty to dress me properly, making me wear the finest dresses and the most comfortable pants and shirts, plus she'd gone and tamed the wild hair that I previously had. Now I stood by my mother, trying to look the part of a royal princess, while silently hating it on the inside.

I was suprised Irene had even been allowed in here, just being a serpiente would have made the guards charge her. Unless she had a good reason to make herself so vulnerable. Any weapons she'd brought with her had probably been taken away, but if the rumors about those red eyes were true, then any blade or poison wouldn't matter. Was she just here to talk, to gain our trust somehow? My mother answered my mental question with her next sentence.

"She's here in peace", though I heard a hint of doubt, and she put a hand behind my back as if to present me, "Irene, may I introduce my heir and daughter, Lilka Shardae", I shuddered inwardly at the name, "Lilka, this is Irene Cobriana, younger sister to Zane."

I already knew of them, but I went through the motions and nodded a greeting to her. She was no danger to me, but I could feel my mother's alertness being heightened with every minute. My teachings had taught me to be scared of snakes, but after my two years and even coming into contact with the scaled beasts in the Mistari lands, my fright had turned to a mere caution. I could tell that she knew I wasn't scared of her, and she even smiled a little at me with knowing eyes.

After my introduction, there was a small silence until Irene spoke first.

"We want peace", Irene said softly. The guards behind her moved slightly, and I even heard one chuckle sarcastically under his breath. "We're tired of fighting, and killing innocent people". Behind me someone grumbled, "I doubt it".

I snapped my head back and glared at the guards, my mother doing the same. I was in shock at Irene's words, though I felt a slight retraction at them. After so many years, did the serpiente really want peace? To my mother I could guess it was impossible, but to me it seemed almost like a blessing.

Irene had too glared at whoever had spoken, garnet eyes flashing dangerously, and her voice was heavy with anger as she argued against the person's words, "I have lost my father to this damn war. Two uncles. Three brothers. A few years ago, I lost a sister and a niece at the same time when some avian soldier put a knife into her stomach while she was pregnant with her child. My mother is a good woman, but she is only Naga, and my people will not follow someone who is only a Cobriana by name. They need a Diente, and Zane is the only last true heir to that position", she finished, her face still angry, but her eyes were hopeful.

My mother took her chance to speak, "Excuse me if we don't completely trust you Irene", my mother said solemnly, "But your kind has not been known to hold a bargain in the past". The myth of the origin of the avians was that we were descents from the first hawk, Alasdair. Unfortunately the death of Alasdair came from one of her so called friends, who was a serpiente. Irene's face darkened, but she spoke as quietly as before, "Gregory Cobriana died three months ago", she answered, her eyes filled with grief. I felt a pang of sadness at the words. His pained face flashed through my mind, but I focused on Irene's words.

"He was only seventeen, and now he is dead. I came here without weapons, hoping someone would listen to me. Zane wanted to actually come himself, but my own mother argued that you would sooner put a knife in his back than listen to anything he had to say. And do you know how he replied to that? He told her, 'Let them. If they do kill me, then someone might be satisfied that they've won the war and then maybe it will all end".

As much as I wanted to believe her, I found her words impossible. Zane, the Arami himself, saying something so self-sacrificing? The idea sounded so fictional and made-up that I had a hard time not contradicting her.

Though she did have some facts on her side. If he didn't suggest something so suicidal, we might have believed her. Anyone who'd been in the court long enough to hear the rumors and whispers would know of the Arami's greatness in battle. He fought beside his people with an expertise worthy of a warrior and has never been wounded. I myself had caught some glimpses of him at the battles that were closer to serpiente territory, and he was indeed practiced with a his fists and a blade. And though I knew they were false, there were even rumors about him dealing in black magic.

"If those words are true", my mother said with a stern look, "Then what does he propose we do to stop this war?". Her face, though looking at Irene with piercing eyes, seemed to show a oldness and a ghostly hope. Irene didn't take a second to answer.

"A truce", she said, red eyes open and showing complete honesty, "Zane, my mother, and I would like to meet you at a destination where we could all speak together peacefully. You are free to bring your heir and anyone else you find necessary". Immediately my mother went on red alert. This plan screamed plot for murder. I felt like I should reach out and squeeze her hand to calm her, but avian reserve forbade it, so I stood still as my mother barked out her next sentence.

"And where exactly is this location?", she asked, her tone deadly and skeptical. Irene took notice of her malice and smiled calmly.

"In Mistari lands, before the Disa and the Dio", her voice was soft and she took a breath before she explained, "We have been fighting your kind for so long that our people only want to avenge the deaths of their loved ones. They are far from trusting the avians, but I think a show of trust from your side would help the matter. Their Tuuli Thea going to Mistari lands in the quest for piece would be a great show of that, just as it is a show of trust to you for our Naga and Arami to travel there, though we've already shown how serious we are about stopping this war".

I bit my tongue to ask how exactly they already displayed this 'serious want to stop the war', when my mother answered for me.

"I take it that. . .Zane. . .sent you as the show of trust?", she paused at his name like it was a curse word. Irene ignored the pause of her Arami's name and nodded. My mother continued.

"And so he wishes for what in return of this trust?".

Irene replied, "Only that you meet with him in the Mistari palace. We would like to ask the Disa for advice about our situation". My mother turned to me.

"Lilka, I have not asked your take on this", she looked to me and I was surprised. Until it changed to anger, why was she asking me about matters such as these. I leaned and whispered under my breath.

"Why? You know I don't approve of this war in the first place", I hissed, keeping my face calm in the view of Irene, yet making it so she couldn't hear my words. My mother's face turned to a stern one.

"You ran away because you hated the war, this your chance to end it, now say what you think about the proposal", she whispered back, hard and commanding. I couldn't argue with her in front of a guest, and she did have a valid point against me, so I answered with gritted teeth.

"We do have reason not to trust them", I started, "But if there's any chance of ending this war, and if Zane Cobriana just as eager to end it, then I say we take the chance and attend the meeting", I ended before adding to my mother, "You know I'd do anything in my power to stop this war". She judged my words, and then a small, proud smile formed on her face. Then she turned behind us and motioned to someone. Andreios walked to my mother's other side.

"Andreios, what do you say?", my mother asked. The leader of the royal guard took a moment and stared at Irene, as if trying to read her mind before he answered, "I don't like it, and as Lady Lilka says, we have reason not to trust them, but Mistari lands are neutral. They'd have to be mad to ambush us there, the Mistari would rip them apart". My mother took a moment to think about his words as well as mine before she turned back to Irene, who'd been sitting silently and listening to our opinions.

My mother geastured for her to stand, "Irene, please give the message to your. . .prince, that we will meet with him". She held up a warning hand to the guards who were saying protests.

Irene nodded, "Thank you Nacola", she said it so warmly that a few of the guards flinched. I actually appreciated it, I'd grown back into the emotionless society and it was nice to see a display of warmth. To my suprise she then looked at me, "Zane asked me to show our willingness to meet at any time or day, though he requested it be as soon as possible. Please say a date and I'll relay it back to him". My mother didn't come back to me for advice this time and instead spoke briefly with Andreios again. She turned back and answered, "In four nights, the night of the first sight of the moon. It will be enough time for us to organize our people for travel".

If Irene left at this instant she'd have to be part cheetah to strategize a ambush. My mother's rushing her would only be to make sure of our safety. Irene took this with no surprise, she probably expected it.

"Thank you Nacola, Lilka, I shall see you soon I hope", she smiled before leaving with three of our guards trailing her closely. My mother and I shared a glance before going our separate ways for the day.

**Yes, I basically rewrote a chapter from the book, but oh well, it needed to be in the story and I wasn't about to go and write a sucky chapter. Enjoy and please RandR. Zane shall be in the story soon enough and you'll be surprised at the relationship between the two.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days until our departure for Mistari lands when my mother called for me to come to her study. The room which I was lead to by the guards was a room I had never been in, or at least didn't remember being in. It was golden, everything had a light brown touch to it, from the carpet to the ceilings tawny paintings. Hawks were carved into every piece of furniture, leading me to realize that this is where our Tuuli Theas from age to age had sat and thought about the problems of their days. The history this room had seen.

My mother had been sitting behind the hardwood desk that was in there, and stood up at my arrival.

"Lilka, I have an urgent matter to talk to you about", she gestured for me to sit at one of the chairs that accompanied a table. I sat down and folded my hands on the table, looking polite. Over the three months I had built up somewhat of a tolerance for my mother, and she to me. We barely spoke, and hardly ever came into contact with each other, but when we did we strained to be somewhat civilized to each other. Now was such a case and I saw her jaw set as she started to speak.

"As I have told you before, you are the only heir to the Tuuli Thea, which means you are to ascend to the throne sooner or later", my mother took a deep breath and my own lungs had frozen from expanding, what in the world was she talking about, I never agreed to actually take her place when the time came, "And I believe that this meeting might bring that moment even closer that it had been". I opened my mouth to argue but she was still speaking.

"I believe however that you're ready", she went from being nervous to smiling at me proudly, "From your answer two days ago, I know that you would do anything for your people, and though you did miss two years of your teachings, you have been taught on how to be a leader, along with the fact that I have heard that you have proved yourself a worthy opponent on the sparring field". My mouth was open in astonishment. My mother was praising me? And thought I could actually take her place?

I struggled to talk, "M-mother, you know that I don't support the war, what happens if we can't make peace with the serpents?", I asked exasperated. I would refuse to even think about taking the throne if it meant putting up with the serpiente and avian war. My mother's jaw went hard again and that proud look on her face disappeared.

"I understand how you feel about the war, and I have come up with certain circumstances. If we do not make piece in front of the Disa, then I shall continue my reign until I am unable to", I breathed a sigh of relief, "However, if we do find even a single way to, then you shall take my place on your eighteenth birthday, which I believe is two weeks from today, am I correct?", I nodded, but still continued to argue.

"But mother, what if our people won't accept me, many of them think I'm a traitor for running away", I told her, and she just shook her head, her golden hair swishing behind her.

"If I say that I have confidence in you, then they shall accept you, or they shall be the traitors", she looked back up at me with a smile again, "I know that you can rule Lilka, it's in your blood, and it's time for me to step down, I have seen enough of my family die, and I have seen enough of my people suffer, it is your turn to try and stop this war". I swallowed down any arguing sentences I had in my throat at the look on her face. Her eyes seemed to hold years of experiences, both good and bad, and there was almost a pleading in her eyes for me to just shut up and agree. I felt my pride crumbling as I agreed to her conditions.

"Fine, I will take the throne if you wish it mother", I mumbled quietly and she nodded with a grim smile. She understood how much self-control it had taken me to say that, and at what cost I was agreeing to.

"And when you do, I hope you the best of luck", she replied and waved to the guards to take me back to my room. I followed numbly, still being stunned by the turn of my life. I'd gone from a runaway to a royal princess, and now I might even take the throne. In the back of my mind, I was seriously hoping the serpiente had a good plan for peace, either that or I was in deep trouble.

**Okay, really short chapter, but I had to have a filler. Please R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

On the morning of our departure, I joined my mother, Karl and Andreios, and two other Flight members, I didn't recognize. We were slightly late, for my mother had to argue with the Commander Karashan to make sure that our people did not go t battle with the serpiente in our absence. The old crow had finally agreed that she would do anything in her power to stop them. The representative of the avians, a goshawk named Mikkal, was waiting for us to leave. Pulling our packs on our back, we took off from the keep and into the air, the six of us changing into our varied shapes. My mother's hawk form, similar to mine, flapped her wings against mine for a second or two as we were gaining altitude. I didn't know if it was meant to comfort me, or merely a touch of endearment, but in return I did a somersault in the air.

She laughed a shrill call as I fell back into the line we had made. The guards were being overprotective, and putting my mother and I in the middle of the line we flew in. But I accepted it without protest, the faster we flew, the closer to Mistari Lands we were, and arguing with the guards wouldn't made our flight speedier.

Mikkal was a strong leader, though he set the pace slightly faster than most would think. One we had crossed the water and were over the sweltering Mistari lands, the flight became really unpleasant. Not even the most rigorous training session could make me sweat as much as I was now.

We flew into the city, a place that was surrounded by a natural ring of highstones. It was inside these walls that the tigers would sleep in the midday to escape the intense heat. Despite being relatively new to this area, having only lived here for forty or fifty years, they had already crafted sturdy walls, which had structures built into them, where the Mistari lived and slept. In the center of this circle of stones, was a giant boulder, carved out, and decorated with carvings of each Mistari leader, including the current Disa and Dio. This was most likely where we were going to go to conference with the serpiente.

I looked on the place with affection. Little over a year ago, I had called this place my home, becoming close friends with the current Disa and Dio, and even mixing in with the commoners of the Mistari community. Of course, now I had different priorities now, but the warm memories the tiger's had made were peaceful to think about.

Our group was instantly surrounded when we landed and shifted into our human forms. But at the sight of us, the native's settled down.

"It's Lilka!", a shout came from out of nowhere, and I suddenly was being embraced by a familiar girl with golden yellow hair and bright green eyes. Sasha, a Bengal tiger, had become one of my closest friends here, until my family had found about my stay here, and had tried to get me back.

Now I hugged her back tightly, "It's good to see you again", I told her after we let go of each other. The Flight and my mother had wide eyes at our intimate action. Hugging was a forbidden thing in avian society, and so it probably appalled them to see me taking part in such a thing.

Another person came into the crowd, a familiar person with long white hair and blue eyes. Wynn, a rare Siberian tiger, had come into our midst.

"I see you've taken back your place as a princess", he smirked at me. I scowled at him playfully. He had always been teasing me about my royal heritage.

"Yes, and I see you haven't lost your immaturity", he shook his head, "Nope", then he focused on the other members of my group.

"Are you here to see the Disa and the Dio?", he asked, politely looking to my mother, he must have recognized her as the Tuuli Thea. She nodded at him, looking very disapprovingly between the two of us. Another thing about avian society, you were not supposed to joke with the other sex, unless it was your mate or alistair.

'I'm breaking many rules aren't I?', I thought smartly as Wynn gestured us to follow him. We followed him through the tall grasses that flourished inside of the stone walls, hustling toward the huge stone structure that was the center of the Mistari territories. Sasha was close to me, and she had been whispering all the gossips of the Mistari society to me as we went. I had missed her marriage ceremony to a handsome Malayan tiger, along with the birth of children to another friend of ours who couldn't make it to my arrival.

Unfortunately she had to stay outside of the reception hall. Wynn pushed aside the ornate silk weavings that hung in the doorway and invited us into the hall. He also stayed behind with Sasha as we entered the dimly lit hall.

Carefully cut windows with white silk let in enough lights to show us the brilliance of the palace, but kept the place cool, devoid of the heat from outside. The floor was a black stone, and the smooth granite walls were decorated with an intricate mural of the African Serengeti. Pillows were in the place of seats on the floor, several of which were already taken. On a slightly raised red and black granite dais sat the Mistari Disa and Dio. However it was the other members of the meeting that automatically had my attention.

The royal serpiente were already here. Irene smiled wryly when I glanced at her, I returned it, obviously remembering our silent agreement from the meeting with my mother and her. We wanted nothing more than peace between our races. It was a shame there was a war going on, I probably would have been great friends with the cobra.

The next person I took notice of was a woman dressed in dark burgandy, her dark hair tumbling down to her waist, and when she felt my gaze, she met it with startling sapphire eyes. She was Charis Cobriana, the Naga of the serpiente. They python didn't not have the cobra's power, so I smiled as our gazes locked, and she was slightly surprised at my boldness. With a nod, she looked away and I continued looking down the line of serpiente.

There were two people who I supposed were guards. The man of the two was lightly built with ash-brown hair that was cut short. The woman was slender, with blond hair that was tied back before falling silkily down her back. The man sat next to Irene, while the woman sat next to the last person, and the final male.

Zane Cobriana, the Arami of the serpiente, was lounging on a cushion, his back resting against the wall, one leg bent, while the other was straight in front of him. The slacks that adorned his legs shimmered as he moved, making me wonder if one of his kind had contributed his hide to making the garment. He had broad shoulders, due to the position he sat in, his shirt was pulled taut across his chest. On his left hand was the onyx ring, similar to Irene's, though crafted to fit a man's hand. Thought I hated to admit it, he was handsome, with carefully crafted features, as if someone had been meaning to make a sculpture out of marble. Just as Charis felt my gaze, he abruptly looked up and caught my eyes. However, whereas her gaze was simply beautiful, his was hypnotizing.

Two garnet jewels were probing mine, catching them in their trap and holding on to them fast. They were nothing like Irene's or Gregory's, his was a shade darker and more blood-red than theirs. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he let go of my gaze. I felt suddenly dizzy, and watched as his gaze traveled down my body, a scan that made my cheeks red. If any other boy had done that, I would have been in a rage or noncaring, but he left me feeling embarrassed and light headed. No two years of living outside of avian society had prepared me for feeling like this.

Karl had grabbed my arm subtly, glaring at Zane, and pulling me from my personal thoughts. He escorted me to my seat, making sure to sit down next to me, and on my other side, my mother took the initiative to to do the same.

My hands were clammy and my face still held traces of heat. If he could do that to be from across the room, how was I supposed to talk to him about matters of war?


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting began, the Disa stood up and held up her hands for silence. Some of her royal servants sat in the royal cushions with us, and had been conversing with our guard and with a few members of the serpiente before she signaled for them to be silent.

"I already know that this isn't going to be easy", the Disa began patiently, "But so long as both of you are willing to make an effort, there is always a chance for peace".

I heard a little grumbling from the serpiente guards, but smoldering looks from their leaders made them go quiet.

The Disa turned to the Corbianas, "Charis, you are Naga, are you not?"

Charis nodded, but then spoke, "I am, but my Diente is dead, Zane hasn't taken the throne yet, but you should address him as our leader".

"Zane have you not taken a mate?"

Zane looked at the Disa with his fiery eyes and spoke calmly, "Taking a mate in the middle of this war would be giving a death sentence to a woman in return for her love. I've learned from experience that even a woman with a child is not safe from killing, not when she's carrying a cobra's blood". His voice was as calm as death, though everyone could see that there was a deep contempt in his words.

Despite not even being in the avian court at the time, I felt a bit of shame and compassion for his statement. It had been so that the Cobriana line could not continue that avian soldiers put a knife in Sisal Cobriana's stomach, a cruel act, but it was necessary in times of war to try and destroy the leaders of the enemy. Next to me, my mother had even stiffened at this statement.

The Disa nodded, and then turned to my mother, "And among your people, Nacola, whom should I address as your leader?"

"My daughter", she answered, nodding to me, "Lilka Shardae. She will soon be queen".

"How soon?", the Disa questioned, and I raised my head, curious to hear my mother's answer.

She took a deep breath, "She will take the throne on her eighteenth birthday". I stared at her with wide eyes. We had agreed that she would keep the throne unless we could find an agreement with the serpiente! I wasn't ready to lead my people in a time of war! I kept silent however.

The Disa probed further, "And the prospect of a mate?"

My mother blinked, she hadn't thought of that, neither had I, "Her alistair was killed in war, and since she is old enough, I want her to choose, however long her choosing will take".

I sighed out of relief, I really didn't want to become some stranger's mate, just because I was to take over my mother's throne. Besides that, I still had to speak to her on her sudden change of mind about me becoming Tuuli Thea. I would protest in my loudest voice against running a kingdom in a war. The meeting carried on while I had my mental tormoil.

The Disa clearly didn't approve of a monarch without a mate, so my mother continued speaking, "I am tired of this war, tired of being queen. My daughter still has faith, and has proven to me that she has determination to try and end this war. If anyone is strong enough to lead us to pease, it is her. She will be appointed to Tuuli Thea by her eighteenth birthday, mate or not". I felt a need to protest, but I kept it quiet, this wasn't the time to speak out against her choice. There was a tone of authority, as if no one could question her about the matter, and it only infuriated me. I glanced around and saw to my surprise that the serpiente even seemed approving of her choice.

The Disa nodded, "Lilka, Zane, both of you have come here, asking for peace. Both of your families are willing to follow you. Why do you need our help?" She spoke as if we were already leading our kingdoms and it made me feel out of place to answer.

Before I even opened my mouth, Zane was speaking, "Even if every one of us wants peace ,our people would rather fight than be taken by surprise. Among my own guards", he said, glancing over to the blondes, "there is strong doubt as to how far we can trust the avians, and among many of my people there is even speculation why I would want to make peace".

The Disa now looked at me and I found the courage to speak, "I have to agree with Zane, my own people seem unable to trust the serpiente. If we don't let them continue fighting, or find some way to show them that the Cobriana family and their people really want peace, then my mother and I won't have the power to stop them from going against us".

The Disa looked between each sides before sighing. She and her husband conferred quietly for a few minutes, and then finally the Dio spoke to us.

"You are both saying that your people doubt your sincerity and the other side's sincerity", then he spoke with an intense tone, looking at Zane and I, "You two are their leaders, and if you can set the example, and show them how much you are willing to give for this peace they will follow", he paused and turned his gaze to me, "The question, is how much are you willing to give?"

The answer automatically came to my lips. This war was why I was missing for two years, why I still rebelled against my mother and the avian court. If I was able to stop the war, then I was willing to do whatever the challenge was, or give whatever the cost asked for.

And that's how I answered, "Anything".

Zane echoed my response, "Everything".

The Disa took over again, "When you have hatred, you need to start with the heart to mend it. Similarly, when you have a rift between people as great as you have, the only way to bridge the gap is to start in the center", I did not like the way this was going, and she had been taking turns looking at me and Zane with a very odd look.

I looked over at Zane and saw from his expression he did not like the turn of the conversation any better than I did.

"You came to us for advice. All I can send you away with is this: You can only sew shut a rip by making the two sides whole again. Lilka Shardae, Zane Cobriana, you said you would give anything, everything to stop this war", she looked at both of us,"Never ask your people to do something you do not have the courage, or the determination, to do. If you want peace, then start between the two of you".

She widened her attention to both families, "The advice I give is this, tie the two royal families. Make the two sides into one. If you are willing to trust each other, and willing to put aside your anger, and your hatred, then Zane Cobrana, take Lilka Shardai as your mate. Lilka Shardai, have Zane Cobrana as your alastair".

It was as if someone had begun a battle inside of the palace. Everyone jumped up, protesting, and shouting. Andreios and Karl were the first to voice their opinions of how stupid this idea was. The female serpiente guard shouted, her voice matching Andreios' and Karl's. Even my own mother's voice was among those shouting.

"I think that's an absurd idea", Zane's voice climbed among them too. I stayed on the ground, calm, and wordless.

This show of leaders, all of them shouting at each other, only proved to be how hopeless peace was. If they couldn't even be civilized to each other in a setting like this, how could we even think that the avian and serpiente societies could get along together?

The Disa voiced my opinion, "If you, the leaders of your people, are unwilling to make amends, then how can you expect you warriors to do so?". In a louder voice she spoke, "Stay here for the night, think on my words-"

Zane's voice interrupted, "Wait, please-"

"Dismissed all of you", the Disa spoke over him, "You may return tomorrow at sunset if you wish to. For now, seek your beds, rest and think on my words".

We were escorted from the hall by the royal servants. The Disa and Dio left their dais as were were taken out and to the the rooms we would be staying at.

In my head, I was already thinking of a way to escape. I had told my mother that I didn't want to rule in the middle of a war and she had gone and announced that I would take over on my eighteenth birthday, at peace with the serpiente or not. I knew I was being a coward, but I wasn't ready to rule.

The tigers lead us to our rooms and I went into my own, without a word to my mother. A Mistari had left us water to wash with, as well as an assortment of cheeses, fruit, and warm freshly baked brown bread. I saved the bread and cheese, putting them in my pack. If I was going to take my leave tonight, I needed food for the journey. It was a good thing that I had packed an extra set of clothing to change into.

I waited until night had fallen. Only Karl had come to check and see if I was alright, I had opened the door a crack, only showing my face, and told him that I was fine and was about to go to bed. He had believed me with a small smile and wished me a good night.

I waited a little for him to go to bed, I didn't want someone looking out their window to spot me taking flight. Finally, when I thought it was safe, I pulled my pack onto my back, and start to grow my wings, taking my Demi form. I would change into a full hawk once I made it high enough into the sky.

I climbed onto my window ledge and was about to jump when I felt a chill run down my back.

"Going somewhere?", I spun around to see Zane Cobriana emerging out of the shadows of the room.


End file.
